Foam Georges
by Plolyn
Summary: L'histoire d'un jeune garçon avec 100 tentacules et 4 yeux partant à l'aventure! Euh non en fait, c'est un garçon ordinaire de 10 ans qui va recevoir son premier pokémon. Il devra surmonter différentes épreuves,ainsi il découvrira le sens de la vie ! Woh que c'est beau...Je pense que ça serait mieux de lire en fait, si vous voulez connaitre l'histoire. Bon courage...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the Pokemon world created by nintendo but the characters are mine.

Chapitre 1 : N'oublie pas...

Aujourd'hui était le début d'une grande aventure pour notre jeune héros, il allait recevoir son tout premier pokémon ! Du haut de ses 10 ans, ce garçon ne rêvait que d'aventure, malheureusement ses parents lui avaient interdit toutes sorties dans les bois sans être accompagné d'une personne avant d'avoir un pokémon… Finalement Bernard arriva à l'âge d'avoir son propre pokémon, il allait pouvoir le choisir en allant voir leur voisin qui par hasard se trouve être un Professeur Pokémon.

Le matin était déjà bien avancé, notre jeune héros n'ayant pas dormi de toute la nuit car trop excité par l'idée de recevoir son premier pokémon. Il sortit enfin de sa maison se précipitant, si seulement il s'était levé plus tôt ! Alors que Bernard s'avança dans l'allée séparant son jardin à celui du laboratoire du professeur, il entendit une voix l'appeller de derrière la haie. « EH ! Bernard ! Alors c'est aujourd'hui ?! » Comme à son habitude, Roméo semblait au sommet de sa forme… Restons concentrés se dit-il, je vais choisir tout seul sans problème mon premier compagnon pour l'aventure, tout se passera bien… Soudainement une essaim de dardagnans arriva et l'attaquèrent avec haine.  
« BWAAAAAAH! » fut la première réponse de Bernard, puis enfin remit de ses esprits par une attaque tornade prise en pleine face, il se retourna et prit ses jambes à son cou. Sans le savoir il se dirigeait vers la forêt de Jadis…

Alors qu'il courrait comme un dératé, sa course s'arrêta brusquement en fonçant dans quelque chose et s'étala par terre. Alors que les dardagnans se rapprochaient dangereusement la « chose » se retourna. « Que se passe-t-il ?! » De nul part un ninja apparut devant Bernard et le téléporta, ainsi notre pauvre Bernard n'eut pas le temps d'observer la « chose ! ». La situation était totalement normal-euh non! Je veux dire dérangeante. Notre cher héros se trouvait actuellement au centre d'une clairière au coeur de la forêt. Les roucouls chantaient et les aspicots se cachaient entendant leur Requiem. Croâ… pardon. Donc notre cher héros se retourna enfin vers l'ombre se trouvant à la lisière du bois. « Est-ce que …. qu'est ce qu'y va pas bien avec ces dardagnans ? » Bernard lança-t-il tout aussi essoufflé que perdu. « Le temps est très grave Bernard. Tu dois combattre ces dardagnans ! » fut la réponse du mystérieux personnage. Il lui tendit un pokéball :  
«- A l'aide de ce…  
\- Mais … je n'ai toujours pas de pokemon ! J'en aurais jamais maintenant. » dit-il se rappelant son rendez-vous avec le professeur pokémon.  
« - C'est sur , je suis trop en retard… le professeur a dû donner tous ses pokémons  
\- Laisse moi finir ! » Le ninja tenta de parler encore une fois mais ne pu en placer une, le jeune Bernard pleurant trop fort…  
« Rah plus jamais j'accepterais un job comme ça… Petit... j'ai ton premier pokémon. »  
Les lamentations de Bernard s'arrêtèrent soudainement. « Quoi ? » Il tourna lentement sa tête vers l'homme masqué, son expression figé.  
« Reçois cette pokéball ! Elle renferme un pokémon... puuuuuissant! » Bernard se prit la pokéball en pleine face.

Pendant ce temps, une « chose ! » engagea un farouche combat face à la menace de l'essaim. Les dardagnans résistèrent malgré les efforts de la « chose ! ». Depuis le petit village on pouvait voir des lumières violettes sortant de la forêt.

Revenons à notre personnage principal. Bernard récupéra sa pokéball en main. Il n'avait jamais imaginé même dans ses délires les plus profonds que son premier pokémon lui serait remit de cette façon. La situation était délicate, les dardagnans risquaient de le retrouver à tout instant. « Mais je… » Il releva la tête, malheureusement le ninja avait disparu. Bernard continua d'observer les alentours dans l'espoir de le voir juste ayant changé de place… Finalement il ne remarqua qu'un simple morceau de papier. Il se décida de le lire et se leva enfin de son rocher sur lequel il se tenait accroupi depuis tout ce temps proche d'une position foetale. « NE T'AVISE PAS D'ABANDONNER CE POKEMON OU TU EN SUBIRAS LES CONSEQUENCES ! »  
Il lâcha le morceau de feuille tremblant de tout ces membres. « Okay ... pourquoi tout ce passe pas comme prévu...? »  
Bernard remit de ses émotions tenta de revenir dans le monde civilisé loin de toute cette nature effrayante. Notamment loin de ces roucouls dont les chants lui semblait de plus en plus agaçant. Par chance, il retrouva un chemin familier et ne rencontra aucun dardagnans durant le trajet. « Ouf … tant mieux..»

Pendant tout ce temps Roméo se demanda comment allait son voisin et était parti naturellement à sa recherche. Il doit bien avoir reçu son pokémon depuis le temps non ? Je me demande ce qu'il a choisi, peut-être un bulbizarre, il a toujours aimé les plantes… Il se dirigea donc vers la maison de son ami en faisant le tour du labo. Tiens quelqu'un s'amuse à faire des feux d'artifices dans les bois ? Mais il sait que c'est dangeureux ? Mamma mia ! Ainsi Roméo changea d'objectif. Jusqu'à ce qu'une dame avec une blouse blanche et un cradopau sortent des bois d'où provenait la lumière :  
« - Madame ! Y'a un problème, quelqu'un fait des bêtises dans les bois je crois…  
\- Euuuh … Non non ne t'inquiète pas, la situation est sous contrôle.»  
La madame semblait vexée contrairement à son cradopau qui était tout sourire. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Notre héros se rendit directement à sa maison suite à ces péripéties, prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire repéré. Il aurait bien voulu aller voir le professeur mais de peur de se faire punir préféra éviter de le rencontrer et faire passer son absence pour un simple oublie :  
«- Je suis de retour … Salut mamie, salut pépé…  
-Oooh mais c'est notre petit poussifeu !  
\- Mamie ! Je  
suis plu..  
\- Alors gamin… on a trouvé son nouvel ami ? Quel fut ton choix ?  
\- Euh ... C'est compliqué comment di... Oh! C'est pas maman qui m'appelle ?  
\- Tiens je dois avoir un problème avec mon appareil encore une fois … désolé gamin… 5 secondes que je le replace …  
\- Ah tu vois ! Je t'avais dit Kévin que tu te rendrais sourd a vouloir élever des chuchmur …!»  
Bernard profita de la faible vu de sa grand-mère et que son grand-père soit occupé à regarder son sonotone, pour s'éclipser discrètement vers sa chambre à l'étage. Comment racconter à ses grands parents qu 'il s'est fait agressé et n'a pas pu avoir son pokémon du professeur ? En tout cas, il serait temps d'ouvrir sa pokéball et voir le pokémon confié enfin…

A suivre...

Bonjour ! Je voulais parler de cette histoire... Si jamais vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser o/ Sinon je pense que c'est tout ? Ah ! Si! Est ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon, only the plot and the characters presented here...

Chapitre 2 : ...de manger...

« Pokémon Go ! » était le premier truc qui lui était venu à l'esprit en lançant sa pokéball. Dans son élan, elle rebondit contre son mur et sur sa commode puis sur sa tête. Elle s'ouvra au premier choc contre le mur. Bernard retient sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le flash de l'ouverture de la pokéball se dissipa. Un magnifique Nirondelle apparu ! Malheureusement pour lui qui s'attendait à de la terre ferme, il se retrouva dans les airs au dessus de la commode et s'écrasa dessus ainsi que sur son bordel… En essayant de se relever, le Nirondelle garda une chaussette rouge sur le front. Bernard repensa alors aux films préférés de son père, après ceux de catch pokémon bien entendu. Cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose « hmmm… Comment je vais t'appeler ? hm... » Une illumination lui vint à l'esprit et commença à fouiller ses placards sous le regard inquiet de son nouveau pokémon. « Ahah! Vient par ici Rambo… j'ai un cadeau pour notre nouvelle amitié ! » De plus en plus effrayé, Nirondelle commença à s'éloigner doucement de Bernard. Il s'approcha encore, Rambo recula. Puis il se jeta finalement sur lui et s'étala de tout son long contre le parquet. Ainsi une chasse commença entre eux deux. Un grand boum se fit entendre dans toute la maison. Finalement Bernard réussi à mettre à Rambo son bandeau non sans quelques bleus. « C'était vraiment Rambo ! »

La nouvelle équipe descendit se présenter à la famille pour le repas du soir, Rambo était revenu au préalable dans sa pokéball. Maman avait préparée un repas de roi pour l'occasion du passage à l'âge adulte, disait papy en rigolant. « ... Très drôle Kévin » lança Bernard s'asseyant à table en face de mamie Joséphine encore entrain de critiquer à voix basse son gendre qui « Ne mérites pas sa chère Michèle ». Cette dite Michèle actuellement montrait sa gigantissime poitrine en se penchant pour placer les assiettes sur la table. Un raillement de joie retentit du salon, signe que papa allait nous rejoindre à table vu que son dernier match pokémon se finit avec son favori gagnant. Chacun commençait à se servir. Bernard assis à sa place habituelle, essayait de paraître calme. Après quelques bouchées,Pépé s'éclairci la voix :

«- Hum hum... Alors comme ça on reçoit son premier pokémon aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah oui , Ce fameux pokémon ! s'enthousiasma maman. Où est il ?

\- Euh ...

\- Comme ça on le présente pas à sa grand mère ? lança mamie sur un ton de demi plaisanterie.»

 _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Ils vont pas me croire si je leur dit que c'est le pokémon d'un ninja. Papa va me gronder encore plus s'il apprend que je ne suis pas allé voir le Professeur._ Bernard revint à lui, remarquant enfin le regard interrogateur de son grand père posé sur lui... Voyant son trouble, il fit un léger sourire encourageant pour son petit fils :

« En fait je voulais vous garder la surprise... Mais finalement c'est le bon moment je pense pour vous présentez enfin mon premier pokémon! »

La voix de Bernard se faisant de plus en sûre, il continua :

« Voici mon premier pokémon ! Viens dire bonjour Rambo !»

Un flash sorti de la pokéball alors qu'elle s'ouvrait laissant sortir le Nirondelle tant attendu. Celui ci apparu sur le sol du salon, Rambo semblait perdu, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions pour comprendre la situation. Papy parut surpris pendant un court instant.

«- Un Nirondelle ...? Hm hm ... Bienvenue dans la famille !

\- Bienvenue mon chou !

\- Enfin sorti ?! Bienvenue ! »

Le pauvre Rambo comprit rapidement la situation en entendant les salutations et les commentaires qui fusaient déjà... Il implora du regard Bernard qui semblait lui aussi gêné face aux flots de questions et de remarques en tout genre. Les grands parents se lançaient à coeur joie pour raconter leur anecdote et divers conseils sur l'élevage des pokémons. Michèle restait plus réservée voulant tout de même que son fils reste prudent bien qu'il ait un pokémon. Ce n'est pas une raison de penser qu'il ne craint rien du prochain Ursaring qui lui tombera dessus durant une balade en forêt.

Le repas continua dans une joyeuse atmosphère, Rambo découvrant petit à petit la famille. Bernard parla de ses projets de sortir visiter les alentours, bien sûr de faire ses premiers matchs. Maman apporta le gâteau enfin et la tablée pu se régaler avec la spécialité du coin, la Roucouloise. Ce fut un festin, au moins le désert faisait l'unanimité contrairement aux légumes qu'avait fait tourné, Bernard, dans son assiette auparavant... Papy se leva pour aller chercher un panier laissé de coté sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine. Il appela Bernard pendant que Joséphine et Michèle débarrassaient la table. Papa semblait avoir quitter la table sans qu'on s'en rende compte encore une fois.

Kévin sorti dans le jardin accompagné de son petit fils avec la ration habituelle de nourriture pour pokémon préparé par ses soins. Alors qu'ils descendait l'allée menant au fond du jardin vers le début de la forêt, il commença à parler :

«- Tu sais... Je suis fière de toi ... Gamin

\- Euh... Merci papy...

\- Maintenant tu vas pouvoir partir à l'aventure, le temps passe trop ... »

Alors que Kévin soupirait, Bernard se sentait un peu perturbé. _Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à papy. Aurait il finalement reconnu que j'ai grandi ? Bon faut pas se faire d'illusion, il continue de m'appeler gamin..._

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de l'allée, un Ronflex faisait une sieste la tête posé sur laracine d'un arbre à la lisière de la forêt. Un Mélofée sortit de derrière un buisson quelque peu excité. Apparemment Marguerite se souvient bien des horaires des repas... Bernard aida son grand père a verser la nourriture pour chaque pokémon. Kévin alla réveiller Vladimir de sa sieste et s'adossa tranquillement contre l'arbre à sa place, regardant la scène sous ses yeux.

Viens dire bonjour Rambo ! Bernard fit voler sa pokéball dans les airs, l'ayant fait rentrer entre temps. Marguerite pris peur et alla se réfugier derrière Vladimir. Celui ci enchaînait les bouchées, alternant à chaque fois ses mains, à un rythme constant. Nirondelle apparut dans le ciel, les ailes déployées. Mais s'attendait encore à de la terre ferme, il fallait croire vu la vitesse à la quelle il toucha le sol avec beaucoup de bruit. Rambo resta quelques instants boudeur mais Marguerite et Vladimir l'ayant finalement remarqué lui remontèrent vite le moral.

La soirée passa rapidement avec les pokémons. Bernard et Rambo passèrent un bon moment à se détendre dans le jardin. Les pokémons passèrent leur temps à discuter et à se poursuivre, sous la supervision de Vladimir et Kévin sous leur arbre. Bernard réfléchit durant ce temps à ce qu'il ferait demain. Mince ! Il va falloir que je m'excuse au près du Professeur, j'espère qu'il m'en voudra pas... Finalement l'équipe rentra à la maison commençant à fatiguer. La journée a été bien remplie, et certainement inoubliable pour nos héros rêvant déjà de leur aventure.

A suivre...

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que c'est pas trop ennuyant à cause des dialogues ... Si vous avez la force de faire un petit commentaire, ou un conseil à donner, n'hésitez pas ! La suite au prochain chapitre o/


End file.
